Usuario discusión:The War Knight
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Generador Rex - Cartoon Network Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Ben alien supremo 001. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Csuarezllosa (Discusión) 18:09 14 feb 2011 Pinguinos de Madagascar Hola, Ben alien supremo 001, como te decia, hay un punguinos de madagascar respuestas, y no existe un wiki con ese nombre.- --Csuarezllosa 18:45 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Le dije a Csuarezllosa que Yo quiero Adoctar Generador REX Wiki (Esta Wiki Ovio) Legalmente Atentamente Steven 20. Lee Bien Gigante Bio-Mecánica Forma no es un Villano el solo se defendia Viste el Capitulo Atentamente Steven 20. ¡QUE! Que Te Bloqueron dime quien lo hiso y yo te ayudo y cuando fue Atentamente Steven 20. Algo Me a Pasado por la Mente Hola Ben alien supremo 001, si algo me a pasado por la mente, Cuanto Tiempo falta para que termine La Saga de Ben 10 una Temporada y ya, yo no quiero quetermine pero que mas da eso traera cosas buenas es decir mas usuarios a esta Wiki porque Generador Rex es lo mas Cercano a Ben 10 (por los creadores y todo eso claro). Que si lo de las otras Wikis de Competencia sobre Generador Rex no es un problema. Haremos lo siguiente pasos antes que termine La Saga de Ben 10: *Debemos tener mas de 50 Articulos sobre Generador Rex (hasta antes de serie que es un comic que se llama M. Rex ). Tenemos 35 Articulos hechos nos falta 15. *Cuando tengamos esos articulos hechos le digo Csuarezllosa que bloquee las wikis Abadonadas sobre esta serie. *Y ya despues de un tiempo los usuarios de Ben 10 Wiki llegen aqui todo sera facil. Tu dices ejecutamos este Plan tu dices si o no. Atentamente Steven 20 hola Hola te queria preguntar si puedo ser el remplazante de Ben10infinito despues de hacer varias ediciones y por cierto hola Santo 21:11 5 abr 2011 (UTC) trabajado en... Trabajo en la ben 10 wiki fui administrador pero ya no y tambien trabajo en la fusion fall wiki,eh trabajado en la fusion fall fanon wiki y en la ben 10 fanon wiki y ademas eh editado en la bakugan wiki y en la wikidex Santo 21:46 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Sobre............... Sobre los Usuarios Remplasos diles que vengan que son Bienvenidos (Comtando a infinitrix y abrahan jose calvoy matitoe) y lo de publicidad Atentamente Steven 20. tratare Tratare de ayudarte pero tengo problemas para usar la compu pero cuando pueda te ayudo Santo 01:42 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Ben, no te apresures de ser administrador, ya que veo que tienes pocas posibilidades, ya que haz creado artículos de poca información, que no vamos a pedir spotlight porque aquí hay tan solo 10 artículos y los demás esbozos.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:51 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Amigo Gracias Amgo por llamar me pero para que Atentamente Steven 20 22:13 11 abr 2011 (UTC). Te lo Agradesco Mi Cofial Amigo Muchisimas Gracias eres todo un amigo del Alma solo hay uno en la vida (Es muy extraño cuando hay dos) lo vi hoy gracias a ti pero editare mañana ya que arregle toda la casa hoy con mi madre, gracias por simpre acompañarme en la buenas y las malas, Oye cuantos años tienes, Atentamente tu amigo que estara contigo siempre Steven 20 22:35 11 abr 2011 (UTC). Te Defendi Amigo ya te Defendi no se si ganaremos el caso...........yo te recominendo que no vuelbas para esa wiki asta que tengas tanta experiencia como la mia: Que si Ortografia (Para arreglar ese problema usa un programa que esta en tu computadora que Microsof Office Word 2007o el otro ese 2003), Editar bien, con gran experiencia y saber lo que estas haciendo. Para mayor imformacion as click en la portada y despues as click en todos pueden editar Atentamente tu amigo que te ayuda Steven 20 02:31 13 abr 2011 (UTC). Hola Hola amigo eso a mi no me importa que me bloqueen en esa wiki que la hacen llamar Ben 10 Wiki ya que no edito mucho ya hay , como dos ediciones por mes cuando mucho y estoy en casi todas la Wikis asta estoy en Marvel Wiki esa si es una Buena Wiki en hay en los usuarios se pueden comfiar asta hay dos usuarios de Ben 10 wiki hay y son Rath0897: Te recomiendo que no le digas nada sobre su wiki abandonada es una wiki adversaria de la nuestra tiene 54 paginas y si se llega arcordar creo que pasara algo muy malo) y Gadiel-Frio Supremo: '''En el puedes comfiar como el anterior no te va hacer daño el esta haciendo poses Oficiales muy buenas (Pero no le pides muchas). Posdata: Si vas a Entrar a esa Marvel Wiki Colocame en tu pagina Usuario como amigo eso te ayudara en algo al tiempo de un problema. Atentamente Tu Amigo Steven 20 22:34 13 abr 2011 (UTC). Tal Vez Hola amigo claro que te ayudare pero tengo mucho tabajo, no digo qui si tarea del liceo, no es que voy a crear una historia, No miento,juro por mi sangre, me pedes la el link de Max Steel wiki, seria bueno crear una wiki de Cartoon Network seria bueno Atentamente Steven 20 05:42 15 abr 2011 (UTC). Posdata: En mi discucion un mesaje que se llama audame y dijite esto:"estoy lorando me bloqueado por un mes por de nuevo infinitrix pero es no es elvillano es jaled que que soy un vandalo ,tu crres que lo soy , bueno tengo faltas ortograficas ben alien supremo 001 01:16 13 abr 2011 (UTC)". De Verdad lloraste (Solo pregunto). Repuesta: Era solo una pregunta ya que me extraña ver que diga que esta llorando por algo asi, cambiando de tema, sobre Generador rex fannon Wiki la quiero crear yo, pero la creare cuando tenga mos aqui como cien articulo, por favor ya que tu as hecho como 10 wiki actualmente dejame crear una wiki ya que yo no e hecho ninguna wiki por favor, te lo agradeceria, pero no la prodemos vincular Generador Rex-Cartoon Network wiki con Generador Rex Fannon Wiki (Pero si en vise versa),ya que la solisitud de adopcion no an hecho nada (Ni si, Ni no). Como dijo Dra. Holiday en Promesas, Promesas: '''Odio Esta Guerra. Que si lo de la adopcion, que si los pocos Usuarios, Que si hay dos Wikis Copias. QUE ESTAS DISIENDO AMIGO NO TE VALLAS eres uno de mis grades amigos, eres como mi mejor amigo no te vallas, y no entendi de que me dijiste en el mesaje y RPCOOOP no lo Bloquear en Kit vs Kat Atentamente Steven 20 20:39 16 abr 2011 (UTC). NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOO TE Rindas no de vez rendirte Jesus sepudo rendir pero no lo iso dio su Vida por nosostros yo nunca me rindo por nada si editando en todas las wikis (Pero bien solo usa la razon) No Te RINDAS. Posdata:'''Te LLEGas a RENDIRTE O IRTE en esta WIKI o Kit Vs Kat, YO NO TE VOLVERE HABLAR, y le dire esto a SAnto10, Para que haga lo mismo. Claro Se Que Te Razon Se que tengo razon, Amigo, Claro llamalos, son conocidos, espero que a ellos le guste la Serie, oye no tenemos mucho que hacer son pocos articulos: Son 228 Articulos y contando si hacemos esto rapido alcanzaremos a Generator Rex Wikia (Wiki sobre Generador Rex en Ingles) Atentamete Tu amigo Steven 20 21:12 16 abr 2011 (UTC). Ya Vengo Dame 30 Minutos. No Vuelvas hacer Eso Oye nunca vuelvas a llamar a Ben10UA el fundo esta wiki que se llama Generador Rex-Cartoon Network Wiki, si el vuelve va a ser un Gran PROBLEMON ya que tal vez mi petision de Adopcion sea Borrada o Decartada ya que el Fundador Vino (Y no quiero que eso nunca pase). Estas son las personas que nunca deveras llamar Si le vas a pedir que vengan: Ben10UA:Especificamente el, Ben10infinito, Csuarezllosa:Por averme Bloqueado sin razon y averte isultado en este comentario:"Hola, Ben, no te apresures de ser administrador, ya que veo que tienes pocas posibilidades, ya que haz creado artículos de poca información, que no vamos a pedir spotlight porque aquí hay tan solo 10 artículos y los demás esbozos", Marduke:El retiro su cargo, pero nadie sabe. Atentamente Steven 20 21:28 17 abr 2011 (UTC). Claro Amigo claro que voy, dame el ULR, Es decir el http:, Ejemplo:http://es.generadorrexcn.wikia.com/, para poder ir al sitio dado. Pero ahora no puedo por que por lo momentos estoy Editando aqui, de verdad quiero y aya pero no puedo Atentamente Steven 20 23:32 18 abr 2011 (UTC). Muy Bien, Pero Muy bien que este editando en Marvel Wiki ya que hay aprederas mucho: Tendras mas amigos, tendras mas experiencia al Editar, sabras mas imformacion sobre Marvel; ya que es Wiki es y sera grande. Oye no odias a muerte al pendejo de Jaled (No quiero ser destrosa Amistades) pero es dijo que Tu no sirve para nada y que tu le estorvaz, lo dijo en mi discucion. Posdata:No trabajare mucho en esta wiki por:Las Evaluaciones del Liceo y talbien que biene la semana de Aniversario (Es decir Evaluaciones mas Difciles), y prometi trabajar en un proyecto en Marvel Wiki que es el de Desambiguacion. Pero eso no significa que voy abandonar esta Wiki Atentamente Steven 20 04:24 4 may 2011 (UTC). Posdata De la Posdata:Lei este mensaje hace uno dias y no tu ve tiempo para respoderte. Posdata De la Posdata Del a Posdata: Me gusta el Pan de Jamon........................Jajajajaja. Salte De Aqui Sal de aqui de la computadora que te tiene loco anda y dale un regalo, un abrazo, un beso aun que sea hoy es el dia De tu MaMa (Hoy es el '''Dia de la Madres). Mandale esto a todos tus Amigos Wikieros si te lo buelven a pasar eso significa que eres algo para (Un Amigo Ovio) (Todo el mesenge para que no te Bloqueen Ovio). Tu eres uno de mis Amigos. Posdata:Tu Fuiste el primero en que yo te lo mande, no coloque la posdata no es necesario Atentamente Tu Amigo Steven 20 15:17 8 may 2011 (UTC). Pero lo mio que tiene que desirme lee bien. Hola Mi amigo Hola Amigo Gracias por en pensar en mi gracias por ser mi amigo y seguiremos siendo............. oye lo de lo usuarios vamos viendo que vamos hacer, a Csuarezllosa volvio.............Te quiero amigo mio Atentamente Steven 20 01:43 12 may 2011 (UTC). Fusion Fall Es un juego online de CN.Tu te creas un personaje y recorres el mundo del universo de Cartoon Nework enfrentando mounstruos llamados Fusions.Tu debes acabar con el malvado Lord Fuse en el ultimo niuvel para salvar a todos Santo 17:21 12 may 2011 (UTC) amigos Hola.Quieres ser mi amigo.AdiosZekromrayofusion 13:25 25 may 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, Gracias por tu apoyo, me faltan solamente 10 artículos completos para completar el spotlight.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:14 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :Esta bien, voy a dejar a los profesionales al wiki Generador Rex, vuelvo a dar el puesto a Steven 20.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:51 6 jun 2011 (UTC) El problema es El problema es que vino ben10ua vino, siendo estonces un gran problema, ya que cuando antes yo lo llame como 10 veces antes de yo pedir la adoccion en la Central wiki (Que esa es la forma mas legal de pedir una adoccion), yo creo que el dia en que se fue es 10 enero 2011 a las 22:49 y vuelve a editar 6 junio 2011 (Siendo 134 Dias de abandono de Generador Rex-Cartoon Network Wiki, sin dejar ninguna nota alguna), la avandono cuando Csurezllosa le pidio a el y a los otros de hacer una funcion de wika (Es decir unir las tres wiki como una, en ese momento se fue) y se que estava activo pero en otras wiki como dragon Ball, volvio diciendo lo siguiente:"Hola,te vengo a avisar que no vas a adoptar esta wiki,estoy viendo el show Gr para tener info y despues editar.Ben10UA-Locki10 15:21 6 jun 2011 (UTC) " Para que ve has que es verdad, Que tu crees que me esta diciendo, no sabe ni de las dos cosas (Ni la informacion de Generador Rex, Nisiquiera ni sabia que yo ya adocte la wiki, tu ve que decircelo yo mismo) y yo le dije lo siguiente: ''" Esto es una broma dejaste de editar 10 de enero y vienes a editar ahora, esto es un problema grave yo ya pedi la adoccion en la Central Wiki (Que esa es la forma mas legal de pedir una adoccion) y ya me dijeron que hace mas de dos meses, esto es una falta grave tu ya abandonaste esta wiki no puedes volver. Voy a pedir que harregle esto los de la central wiki. Posdata: tu, ben10infinito y csuarezllosa solo crearon catorce articulos. Mientras yo y mis grandes amigos que son todos lo que voy a nombrar:Ben alien supremo 001, Luis Felipe Coconubo Peres, Santo10, Zekromrayofusion, Gadiel El Hombre Araña (Pero yo edite mas que todos ellos juntos claro), si yo me voy se que ellos tambien se van, todos esta a mi favor de dejo la puerta abierta para que te4 vallas tanquilo. Steven 20 16:52 6 jun 2011 (UTC). "'' Aqui esta la refencias para decir que esta es la verdad . Con esto no lo vi mas nuca pero se que volvera igual que Csuarezllosa. Atentamente Steven 20 20:12 6 jun 2011 (UTC). Posdata:'Porfavor le todo esto es necesario Spotlight Hola, la lista que faltan artículos para completar: *Chowder = faltan 95 artículos completos. *Generador Rex = faltan 7 artículos completos. *Games Zone = faltan 10 artículos completos. *Ice Age = faltan 92 artículos completos. *Par de Reyes = Faltan 90 artículos completos. *Pinguinos de Madagascar = Faltan 89 artículos completos. --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:53 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola estoy muy bien gracias me acabo de enterar por lo del spologrits o como se escriba y estoy muy feliz por eso continuare editando hasta que terminemos los 7 articulos completos bueno adios :) xd 'Luis Felipe (Discusión) y (Email) ' Ristar Wiki 01:38 7 jun 2011 (UTC) :Si sabes inglés, traduzcalas a español en la wiki en inglés ----GeneratorRexPedia.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:34 9 jun 2011 (UTC) :Tranquilo, ya vamos a ver, si me dan el spotlight, ya arreglamos de purgar los administradores y burócratas que no editan.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:59 9 jun 2011 (UTC) :No podemos copiar el spotlight de Gamez Zone Wiki, piensa otro slogan corto y largo diferente para Generador Rex.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:18 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Spotlight :Ya esta el pedido de Spotlight en Wikia, ver si esta bien.-----'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:03 11 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias no lo sabia porque tenia otro nombre XD! pero ya muevo las imagenes para el artuculo original y categorizo el otro para borrado 'Luis Felipe (Discusión) y (Email) ' Ristar Wiki 00:08 11 jun 2011 (UTC) :Si, que tienes que coordinar el slogan a Steven 20 y Luis Felipe Coconubo Peres que propuso los slogan.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:12 11 jun 2011 (UTC) :Si esta demorando mucho para el spotlight, hay que esperar, paciencia.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:21 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :Esta bien, me nombraste en otros wikis, juntos trabajamos, te nombraré administrador.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ''' 21:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Amigo se que puedo contar contigo, cuando te nombraron administrador yo no lo sabia, bueno bienvenido al grupo, me dices cuando puedas editar en Project Exonaut Wiki. Amigo que le hiciste a la wiki, esta bien que quieres mejorar la wiki ayudar pero el fondo de pantalla no puede ir haci puedes volver dejarlo como antes, despues que todo este la normalidad (completamente), prodre el fondo de pantalla necesario, Atentamente Steven 20 00:33 23 jun 2011 (UTC). Bueno amigo de los errores se aprende, y yo no puedo cambiar el fondo yo no puedo hacer eso, por que yo hice un trato con Csuarezllosa que temporalmente o permanente (Oviamente no va ser permanente puede ser un tiempo bien largo, pero no me lo va dar el si no otro persona como tu) me quitara el puesto de administrador, si me lo vuelve a dar el mismo y tambien el Burocrata y igual de jefe (Que nunca los tube, el de jefe espero tenerlo) lo tendre permanentemente y este problema se acabara, oye si cambiaste de avatar que bueno te vez mucho mejor. Bueno si dice lo es necesario. Sobre las Categorias Amigo yo veo que esta bien las categorias, dime bien cual el es problema y yo despues arregolo, Atentamente Steven 20 06:15 26 jun 2011 (UTC). '''Posdata: '''Amigo para que creaste la categoria "Mujeres" si yo cree la categoria '''Personajes Femeninos, Atentamente Steven 20 17:02 26 jun 2011 (UTC). Ok amigo tranquilo gracias. E pensado Amigo e pensado dejarte un puesto, claro si la wiki llega a ser mia, tu estuviste conmigo desde el principio la buenas y la malas, y debo aunque sea darte el puesto de Burocrata, si llego a tener la wiki que me la dara Csuarezllosa (Bueno creo que va ser el, no se), Atentamente tu amigo Steven 20 06:33 18 jul 2011 (UTC). hola gracias por tu consejo pero porfavor solo quiero que entiendan algo yo para que lo sepas tengo 19 años y se sobre estas cosas, lo que quiero es que los nombres del dr moses y la doc holiday queden sin el termino doctor, hay que respetar el nombre de nacimiento de las personas, antes podriamos ponerlos como doctora holiday pero ahora que sabemos su nombre completo, al igual que el doctor brandon moses no es ncesasrio usar el termino de los doctores, se que muchos dicen que debe quedarse asi porque asi se le conoce pero pienso que eso es algo demasiado infantil, no podemos basarnos tooooodo en la serie de television y decir asi nada mas, porfavro espero que comprendas eso quisiera que la doc holiday tuviera solo el nombre completo, y en la plantilla de personases el doctoraOmnihallows 19:16 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Si Gracias a nosotros mismos, pero tu mas ya que tu pediste el Spoltlight, y en mas Amigo ya salio, debemos estar listos para resivir mas usuarios, Gracias Amigo por decirme, creo que devemos colocar en los articulos que no lo editen usuarios anonimos para evitar problemas y todo eso, y acave de ver nuestro Spoltlight en nuestra Wiki, y creo que minimo vamos a tener diez usuarios nuevos (A la larga claro no, no al instante), Atentamente Steven 20 17:17 17 ago 2011 (UTC). Si a la Adoccion Si Adoptadala que mas da, aunque no se bueno adoptala, Atentamente Steven 20 03:58 21 ago 2011 (UTC). Hol@ Hola, sobre las galerias, si se vuelve exsesivo que hay muchas imagenes en una galeria de un articulo (Como va pasar con la pagina de Rex, pero no quiero que pase), se creara un articulo a para las galerias pero se clasificar como hacen en Generator Rex Wikia (Generador Rex en ingles), pero solo se haran si la galeria en el articulo se vuelve exesivo (Deve tener minimo 100 imagenes), si el articulo tiene o no tiene 100 articulos eso deprendera de que tanta imformacion tenga, y sobre la wiki que creaste espero que sea exitosa y sea grande, suerte, editare cuando pueda, es que estoy muy atareado y todo eso, apenas puedo editar aqui (Asta en la Lista de Logros ya soy tercero), Atentamente Tu Amigo Steven 20 03:58 23 ago 2011 (UTC). A Ok Bueno lo siento pero gracias por avisarme.Megaben13 17:07 28 ago 2011 (UTC) hola dr, es solo un titulo de profesion se les conoce asi por su trabajo pero no define el nombre, no nacieron con dr, por ejemplo en la wiki de harry potter, aunque los libros les digan a los personajes profesor, madame, etc, no lo usamos ya que solo corresponde a su titulo de trabajo no al nombre de nacimiento que se coloca, es por eso, nosotros podemos conocerlos asi, pero tambien hayq ue conocerlos de otra manteraOmnihallows 16:48 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Consulta Hola, deseo consultarte sobre el renombramiento de los articulos por lo que esta haciendo el usuario Omnihallows, estas de acuerdo con sus opiniones y argumentos del usuario Omnihallows ya que esta trabajando para mejorar la wiki.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 20:40 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Graxis (Mis Mil Muchas Gracias) Hola Muchas Gracias amigo por felicitarme amigo te lo agradesco mucho amigo mio, eres el primero en decirmelo Te lo Agradesco mucho, Hahaha (Por la felicidad) Atentamente Steven 20 20:33 7 sep 2011 (UTC). Denada Denada gracias por decilme ahora se como poner la palabra bien y por cierto Felicidades por ser el nuevo administrador de Fusion Fall Wiki chao.Megaben13 22:03 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Ben alien supremo en mi pagina de usuario coloque una imagen del arma de escudo doble de Rex si puedes la colocas en su pagina yo no la puedo poner porque esta bloqueada asi que solo los administradores pueden editarla si puedes la colocas chao.Megaben13 00:57 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola porque no hay muchos editando en la wiki esta algo inactiva.Megaben13 23:23 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Ben alien supremo 001 hay una pagina que esta en construccion se llama Nave de César pero como dice Este artículo está en construcción por un Usuario Es posible que, a causa de ello, haya algunas deficiencias de formato. Por favor, antes de realizar correcciones mayores o reescrituras, contacta con ellos en su página de usuario o en la página de discusión del artículo para poder coordinar la redacción. entonces queria saber si la puedo editar ya que tu eres el que la esta construyendo me dices si puedo chao.Megaben13 21:33 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok intentare ayudarte colocando informacion.Megaben13 21:43 20 sep 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Hola, pues el mediawiki sirve para muchas cosas; cambia la apariencia, el color, los botones y hasta los comentarios de los usuarios etc, no te puedo explicar mucho ya que conocí el mediawiki hace un mes y hasta ahora lo estoy dominando pero te digo la mejor manera de aprender es visitando los mediawikis (ya sean css o js) de otros wikis (como este) (o visitando Ayuda:MediaWiki) y si miras y analizas los códigos aprenderas a modificarlos a tu gusto. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10nap/es/images/7/7b/Luis_nueva_firma.gif (Discusión)' y '(Email) en Ristar Wiki/Ristar Fanon Wiki/'BirdLand Wiki' /'Danny Phantom Wiki' Re: Galerias Ok, gracias por el aviso. MRGON 19:10 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños Gran Amigo thumb|237px Hola, desde cunado no hablamos, quiero desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños y que Cumplas Muchos Mas ve anda a un lugar diferente diviertete disfruta con tus amigos y tu familiares. Atentamente tu amigo Steven 20 14:53 21 oct 2011 (UTC). Feliz cumple Hola amigo feliz cumpleaños que la pases muy bien y cumplas muchos mas ;)-- Los mejores deseos de parte de...' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10nap/es/images/7/7b/Luis_nueva_firma.gif (Discusión)' y (Email) '''en Ristar Wiki/Ristar Fanon Wiki/'BirdLand Wiki /'Danny Phantom Wiki' http://img849.imageshack.us/img849/2065/bloquesprogramas43filef.jpg Buena idea Buena idea amigo, estoy de acuerdo, te ayudo y hare las medallas, ahora solo falta que Steven tambien este de acuerdo que es lo mas probable y podremos comenzar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10nap/es/images/7/7b/Luis_nueva_firma.gif (Discusión)' y (Email) '''en Ristar Wiki/Ristar Fanon Wiki/'BirdLand Wiki' /'Danny Phantom Wiki' Claro Cuando yo me refiero a Hombre de accion hablo de todas sus creaciones Santo 02:13 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Admin Hola Ben alien supremo 001, mucho gusto. Paso por acá solo para avisar hacer del hecho de porfín llegar a las 500 ediciones dentro de mi cuenta de usuario. Tu me mencionaste que al momento de llegar a tal cifra, podrias permitirme ser parte del concepto de administración de "Generador Rex CN wiki". Espero respuesta, muchisimas gracias, saludos!! MRGON 01:41 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, pero igual no se tiene que confudir de discusiones, no sabia que ya estaba la pagina por eso la cree, bueno adios Santo 23:06 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, como estas yo bien y tu?, amigo no lo e podido comprar y no creo que pueda por no a salido no se para que consola es (Tengo un PlayStantion 2) y lo controles estan dañados, Muchas Gracias por Importarte. Atentamente Steven 20 18:42 2 nov 2011 (UTC). :Movido a w:c:es.generadorrexcn:Foro:Fusion_con_los_wikis_es.generadorrex_y_es.generatorrex DEACUERDO Ben me harias un favor de desbloquearme la pagina de http://es.generadorrexcn.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Tennyson para poner mas informacion mega fanatica 01:17 6 nov 2011 (UTC) son abreviaciones como sabes que es un error?, white knight es caballero blanco, y black knight es caballero negro, y esta ultima se introdujo totalmente, no le veo el error, a no ser que quieras dejarlo ai porque los demas se confunden, y que hay de seis? es agente seis pero todos lo llaman seis, o la doctora holiday, le dicen doc o holiday para abreviarOmnihallows 21:25 14 nov 2011 (UTC) no es ningun error no es un error, es la traduccion correcta, diane ferra uso el nombre completo de blanco, los lideres de providencia tienen ese nombre, pero los demas no lo usan completamente, solo blanco, ademas white knight es caballero blanco y caballero negro es black knight, ademas date cuenta de que caballero negro es igual solo que con el negro cambiado, obviamente no quiero que lo cambies a negro ni nada, hay momentos en que se usa el nombre completo de las personas, pero se que no me haras caso a nos er que un administrador te lo diga peroe s cierto lo que te digo, no pienses que todos los nombres que oyes son esos y si los oyes completamente con apellido y todo son falsedadesOmnihallows 21:31 14 nov 2011 (UTC) se lo que dije, pero dije que no se debe usar profesiones cuando el nombre de pila y apellido esta completo, es mas no creo que blanco sea su nombre real, al menos no cambies a caballero negro por favorOmnihallows 00:22 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigo si tu quieres aslo me parece muy bien, aslo pero eso si coloca las mejores imagenes, Atentamente Steven 20 20:53 19 nov 2011 (UTC). Bloqueos Hola, Ben nunca bloqueas a un IP dinámica para siempre sino sucesivamente 3 días, una semana, 1 mes, 2 meses, 3 meses según que tengan tantos vandalismos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 00:42 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Elecciones de nuevo administrador Hola, he creado Peticiones para administrador para elegir administradores y reversores, hay uno que quiere ser administrador, elergirlos por favor.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 04:40 22 nov 2011 (UTC) sugerencias hola oye quisiera pedirte que dejes editar la pagina de ben, ya se que muchos le ponen copsas,pero el crossover ya paso, y he visto que faltan algunas mejoras, debes confiar en mi ya que yo no hago tonterias, y por cierto te recomiendo borrar las apginas de las transformaciones de alfa, y ponerlas con resumen en la misma pagina de alfa como en ben 10 wiki http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha, tambien si es posible hacer lo mismo con las transformaciones de ben ya que Ben solo hizo una aparicion y no en su mundo por lo tanto solo es poca informacion respecto al mundo de Rex. Pero confia en mi no por ser administrador soy malo en lo que hago. Hola Rath 01:33 14 dic 2011 (UTC)Bennnyson10Rath 01:33 14 dic 2011 (UTC) gracias hola mucha gracias por debloqueamekike26 19:10 14 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: Peticiones Ok, muchas gracias por responder Ben Alien Supremo001 ! MRGON 23:07 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Me puede desbloquear en Ben 10 Wiki por favor81.38.119.174 21:47 25 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Porque no pones una foto de Mono Araña Supremo en el articulo?81.38.119.174 21:50 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Ha lo sabia que Mono Araña Supremo no estaba en esa foto pero lo puse por Mono Araña81.38.119.174 21:59 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias,eres el mejor81.38.119.174 23:27 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Me puede desbloquear en Ben 10 Wiki de nuevo,por favor81.38.119.174 21:47 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Puedes desbloquear Mono Araña Supremo,Por favor.Prometo no poner una foto de la mayoria de los aliens de Ben,solo es para corejir la informacion81.38.119.174 13:43 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Puedes poner esta foto a Mono Araña Supremo,por favor81.38.119.174 14:41 31 dic 2011 (UTC)Archivo:1703613-cnap_56_hfb_cps_001_super.jpg Ponlo por favor ademas es una foto de Mono Araña Supremo81.38.119.174 20:12 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Hazlo por favor si se podia editar lo pongaria porque sale Mono Araña Supremo ademas sale Mono Araña Supremo si quieres contestame aqui la tienes81.38.119.174 20:25 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Premio Hola, Ben alien supremo 001, en tu página de usuario te entrego a ti, una corona de laurel como premio a tu excelente aportación a los artículos relacionados con Generador Rex.--'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 16:08 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola como estas todo bien, muchas gracias por decirme, atentamente Steven 20 05:24 5 ene 2012 (UTC). Facebook Hola, he creado Generador Rex Wiki en Facebook, trata de invitar a tus amigos, ademas todas de mi lista de wikis estará en Facebook para comunicar y compartir tu vida en los juegos de Generador Rex.= Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 13:21 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Este mira los mensajes en el Chat no se envia no se que paso, Atentamente Steven 20 17:40 27 ene 2012 (UTC).